


Unexpected Confession

by TheFunk



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Love Confessions, Popular Yongsun, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Popular girl Yongsun receives love confessions every day, but everyone is shocked when she finally confesses to someone herself.





	Unexpected Confession

Yongsun sighed as she opened her locker, pink colored letters pouring out of it. More confession letters. She was flattered of course, who wouldn’t be. She had boys from all over the school confessing their feelings for her. Even Kim Seokjin, who was one of the most desirable boys in her school, had sent her a letter before. But to be honest, she kind of wished they would stop.

It was beginning to be a little burdensome. She was put on a pedestal by many of these boys, who considered her to be some sort of perfect angel, but her best friend Wheein would tell anyone who would listen to her that she was a perverted dork at heart. They never believed Wheein though. And at first, she had appreciated all the candies and flowers they sent her, but now there was just too many of them. She didn’t have enough vases in her house for all the flowers, and she’d probably get fat or diabetes if she ate all the sweets.

And they took up so much space in her locker. It was becoming a bit of a hassle trying to find room to shove her math book. She didn’t want to have to think about all the letters in her locker, she just wanted to hang out with Wheein and focus on school. And to be honest, it was a little depressing to see all the sad boys when she inevitably turned them down.

She liked someone already, and they had never confessed to her. And if she was honest with herself, they probably never would. But if she confessed to them, maybe the boys would stop confessing to her. And maybe, just maybe, they’d say yes to her confession.

She grabbed the box of chocolates from her backpack and steeled her nerves. She was going to do this. She was going to confess her feelings today. And they were going to say yes. Or not. Probably not. Why was she doing this again? Because she had liked them for three years now, that’s why. Oh God, why was this so scary?

She made her way quickly through the halls hoping to get to the classroom before she chickened out. She could feel eyes on her as she moved. She could tell that they knew she was going to confess to someone, and were curious as to who. Some had even begun to follow her, hoping to see her confession first hand.

She finally reached the classroom, a small group of boys crowded behind her. She made her way to a group of three students, immediately recognizing two of them as Kibum and Minho from her science class. She waved to them, then took a deep breath, tapping the shoulder of the one in front of her.

She nearly lost her breath as the prettiest girl she had ever seen turned to face her. She was really doing this. She was going to confess to Moon Byulyi.

“H-hi. I’m Kim Yongsun. I um, I think you’re really pretty and funny and-” she took a deep breath, “iwantedtoknowifyouwouldgetcoffeewithmeafterschool?”

Byulyi cocked her head to the side, “Sorry, what? Could you repeat that?”

Yongsun took another deep breath, steadying herself before she spoke again. “I wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee with me after school?”

She could hear gasps coming from the boys who had followed her into the room. Of all the people they had thought she would confess to, a girl was nowhere on the list of possibilities. She kept her head down slightly, waiting for the embarrassment that was going to come from the inevitable rejection of her confession.

She felt a finger slip under her chin, lifting it up so she was forced to look into Byulyi’s eyes. “Yongsun, I would love to go get coffee with you.”

She blushed a deep red, butterflies bursting in her stomach. Her eyes shut in embarrassment and excitement. Byulyi knew who she was! And she had said yes! She could hardly believe it! Now what was she supposed to do?

Before she was able to make any sort of decision, she felt Byulyi’s thumb stroke her chin.  
“Open your eyes, Doll. Here, come sit with me and my friends until class starts.”

Yongsun opened her eyes, blushing even deeper, to see Byulyi kicking Minho out of his seat so they could sit next to each other. They talked and laughed until class began, Byulyi’s hand never leaving her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
